Vєnєno
by Mirai Rin
Summary: La Hyūga no alcanzaría a ver la gran sonrisa maliciosa de su compañero. Pero sabía bien que, pronto iba a necesitar de más lecciones sobre venenos, como aquella. [KibαHinα] [Viñeta].


**»Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto** —. All Rights Reserved.

**»Relατioηship**: Kibα|Hinα

**»Esτrucτurα**: Viñeτα.

**»Words**: 650 pαlαbrαs

**»Raτed**: K+

.

* * *

**Vєnєno**

* * *

.

**L**enguas de fuego lamían sus pies mientras corría en busca de refugio. Las grandes zancadas de Akamaru con Kiba sobre su lomo le obligaban a redoblar el paso a sus espaldas, tratando en vano de darle alcance. La nueva misión encomendada por la Quinta les había arrojado en un país dividido por guerras separatistas, cruentas en su violencia y arcaicas en su ninjutsu.

Parpadeando el sudor fuera de sus ojos nacarados, Hinata Hyūga se sorprendió al encontrarse corriendo sola.

—¡Hinata!

La voz de su compañero seguida por el ladrido del gran can; venía de un edificio en ruinas a su derecha, un gesto de apremio indicando que había dado con un lugar de descanso. La estructura polvorienta y a medio colapsar era tan peligrosa como la guerra librándose en las calles. Al entrar, Hinata se reclinó enseguida contra los escombros como mejor pudo, ansiando recuperar el aliento. Estaba algo mareada de la carrera, un sudor frío bajándole por las sienes.

—¿Estás bien Hinata? —No le dio tiempo ni a excusarse antes de que una enorme mano encontrase su frente, su dueño inclinándose sobre ella y dando un par de olfateadas profundas.

—Hueles a veneno...

—¿Qué-e? —nerviosa y perpleja, se miró a sí misma tratando de localizar lo que el olfato de rastreador nato del Inuzuka había percibido con facilidad.

Eran tantas las heridas en su cuerpo que no, la princesa no sabía ni por donde empezar a buscar. Pero el ninja se arrodilló entre sus piernas enseguida, agarrando certero su muslo izquierdo que lucía una cortada larga aunque no muy profunda en la cara interna; sin duda recibida durante alguna escaramuza mientras Hinata usaba su característico estilo de combate.

—Tienes que aprender a reconocer el olor de los venenos más comunes, eso puede salvarte la vida algún día —Sin más, terminó de rasgarle el pantalón y procedió a succionar el veneno fuera de su cuerpo.

El azoro le calentó el rostro a la Hyūga más que las propias flamas entre las que había corrido momentos antes. No podía apartar la vista de las manos que apretaban su muslo, rozando su entrepierna; de la boca que se cerraba sobre la herida con fuerza, succionando sangre y veneno para luego escupirlo todo a un lado. Entonces le llegó un olor extraño y medio dulzón mezclado con el de su sangre e identificó por fin lo que había alertado a Kiba.

Hinata cerró los ojos tratando de bloquearlo todo. El cosquilleo que quería ignorar en su bajo vientre comenzaba a ser demasiado evidente, incluso para su compañero que le miraba de reojo con gesto extrañado entre cada escupitajo.

Al cabo de dos minutos más de tortura, Kiba se detuvo por fin, y la princesa abrió los ojos con apenas tiempo de ver unos labios cerrándose precipitada e intensamente sobre los suyos.

La sorpresa convirtió el cosquilleo en un infierno, con una lengua demandando entrada bruscamente. El sabor metálico de su sangre combinado con el veneno, le quemaba el paladar tanto como las entrañas. Los dedos contra su nuca la obligaban a responder, a abrir más la boca, a mover la lengua más rápido, a frotar sus labios con más fuerza.

Un chasquido, producto de la saliva en sus bocas, señaló el final del beso. Hinata sintió su propio aliento jadeante rebotando en el rostro masculino a milímetros del suyo.

—No vayas a olvidar su sabor, eso también te puede salvar la vida —farfulló el Inuzuka poniéndose de pie, e indicándole cómplice a Akamaru seguir sus pasos.

En su desconcierto y sonrojo inminente, la Hyūga no alcanzaría a ver la gran sonrisa maliciosa de su compañero; tampoco lograría moverse, menos aún caminar derecha por varios minutos. Pero sabía bien que, pronto iba a necesitar de más lecciones sobre venenos, como aquella.

.

* * *

[○●○]

* * *

.

**N/A: **Tuve esto inconcluso desde hace mucho, y no sé que impulso me obligó a terminarlo. Bueno, el KibaHina es un amorsh ^^

De antemano agradezco lectura y comentarios.

**Adieu~ **


End file.
